


Azé a legnagyobb hatalom, aki mindenkinek szolgája tud lenni

by RunningAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Isaac, Dom Isaac Lahey, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Derek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek Hale alfaságának kulcsa az erőben és a hatalomban rejlett. Azt mondják, nem az az igazi alfa, aki fenyegetőzéssel vagy nyers erőszakkal tudja rávenni a bétáit, hogy engedelmeskedjenek, se nem az, aki fitogtatja képességeit, harciasságát és fensőbbségét, hanem az, aki önmagán tud uralkodni."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azé a legnagyobb hatalom, aki mindenkinek szolgája tud lenni

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a májusi [Anonim Meme](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/22965.html?thread=390069#t390069) egyik kérésére készült. :)

Derek Hale alfaságának kulcsa az erőben és a hatalomban rejlett. Azt mondják, nem az az igazi alfa, aki fenyegetőzéssel vagy nyers erőszakkal tudja rávenni a bétáit, hogy engedelmeskedjenek, se nem az, aki fitogtatja képességeit, harciasságát és fensőbbségét, hanem az, aki önmagán tud uralkodni. Talán így van ez az emberek esetében is. Hányan vágynak arra, hogy alattvalók ezrei lessék parancsaikat, s ha valamelyik nem teszi, hányan pusztítják el már abban a minutumban őket, mihelyst az engedetlenség legapróbb szikrája felüti a fejét közöttük.  
  
De ők gyengék és gyávák, mert nem tanulták meg a legfontosabbat: önmagukat legyőzni. Magunkat leigázni a legnehezebb feladat, a legnagyobb szabású kihívás. Engedelmeskedni akkor, mikor megtehetnénk, hogy ellenszegülünk, elmerülni az alázatban, mikor annyira nagyok vagyunk, hogy mindenki eltörpül mellettünk, s egy leheletünkkel elfújhatnánk őket. „Az a legnagyobb, aki mindenki szolgája tud lenni.”  
  
Derek Hale tudja ezt, mert megtanítottam neki. Mert kérte tőlem, és könyörögte a tekintete. Az alfa, a falkavezér vörös villanása a szemében. Akarta, vágyta és szüksége volt rá, hogy kisebb legyen, és ezáltal mégis nagyobb. Általam. Ha valaki látna minket most, azt mondaná, hogy _nekem_ kell ez mindenek előtt. De én tudom, hogy ez _érte_ van, elsősorban érte. És mivel egy falka vagyunk, értem is. Alfa, béta, omega. Derek mindhárom egyszerre. Ezen az éjszakán, és még majd sok eljövendőn is.  
  
~o~  
  
Olyan szép volt. A teste, mint egy görög szoboré, előttem térdel, és vágyja az érintésem; pillantása a szőnyegre hull, mert nem engedtem meg még neki, hogy rám nézzen. Nyár van, és nyitva hagytam az ablakot. Hűs szellő mozgatja a függönyöket, s tudom, hogy kellemes, simogató érzés lehet meztelen bőrén a fuvallat. Meg akarom érinteni, de még nem teszem. Meg kell tanulnia előbb neki megérinteni engem. Felé intek, és szólok neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Idesétálhat, mert jobb szeretem őt így látni, amint felém magasodik, és mégis tudja, hogy ő kevesebb. Noha szeret négykézláb is idekúszni, de _én_ nem szeretem úgy látni. És ez az este az ő szemszögéből most _rólam_ szól.  
  
Derek nem szeret beszélni, és én nem is akarom erőltetni. Úgyis minden rá van írva az arcára, a tekintete nyitott könyv előttem; ahogy szaporábban lélegzik, ha a bőrét érintem, ahogy felnyög, ha kezem az ágyékához csúszik, s összerezzen, ha az arcát cirógatom. Nagyon furcsa volt, s még ma is szorítást érzek a torkomban, ha arra gondolok, mikor legelőször megsimítottam a haját. Én is megtapasztaltam, milyen érzés az, amikor csak akkor érnek hozzá a fejedhez, ha meg akarnak ütni. De Derek elfogadott engem. Lassan, óvatosan, szinte milliméterről milliméterre nyújtottam előre az ujjaim, hogy felkészülhessen rá, s mikor gyengéden félrelöktem egy kósza tincset a homlokából, már tudta, hogy megértem őt. És ma este itt ül a lábaimnál – néha egy aprót rántok a pórázon, éppen csak egy leheletnyit, hogy jelezzem neki, szeretném, ha közelebb húzódna, s ő azonnal válaszol, és rögtön engedelmeskedik. Gondolkodás nélkül, vagy csak nagyon keveset tétovázva. Leveszem a gondjait a válláról. Nemcsak a mai napét, hanem egy teljes negyedszázadét, s neki semmit nem kell már ma este tennie, csak itt lenni velem és _létezni_. Percekig csak a lélegzetét figyelem, hallgatom a szívverését. Biztonságban érzi magát velem, hiszen mindent érzek, és mindent látok, amit ő. Magamba szívom a szagát, ami olyan, mint a fakéreg, az avar és a friss fű, s ami mindent elárul: ha nem is találkoztuk egész nap, akkor is tudom, mi zajlik a lelkében.  
  
_Talán ezért is jó vérfarkasnak lenni._  
  
Ujjbegyeim szinte belevájnak a fejbőrébe, s kéjesen, elégedetten nyöszörög. Két térdem között kuporog, újabb utasításra várva, arra, hogy szolgáljon, hogy megtanuljon adni, és örömöt okozni. S én jó tanár vagyok.  
  
Arra vágyom, hogy azzá váljon, akinek lenni kell. Megkapja tőlem minden legmélyebb szükségletét, megtanulja teljesíteni a kívánságaim, s ezáltal lesz szabad. És erős. Erősebb még annál is, mint amit most sejteni mer.  
  



End file.
